


hiraeth (rewrite)

by Oceanii



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanii/pseuds/Oceanii
Summary: hiraeth - (n) a homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never wasor;i don’t like how I wrote this the first time so I’m gonna write it again and probably forget about it for 6 months again.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome back to another shitty fic, idk this’ll probably be worse than my first cuz im bad at life

For being a month into the apocalypse, Michael liked to think he had his shit together somewhat. 

He hadn't died yet, he had a semi-stable food supply, and he had his best friend with him to survive the end of the world together. Oh, and don't forget the three boys they were practically raising now. 

But hey, they hadn't gotten bitten yet so that had to count for something. 

"-ael ,are you even paying attention to me right now?" Oliver, the aforementioned best friend inquired. 

"Would it help if I said yes?" Ah, yes he hadn't lost his sarcasm yet, 'cause you know when thats gone, it's all over. Abandon all hope when that happens. 

"Michael, I'm serious, there was a group scouting this place out yesterday." Oliver continued, or he would have if fate didn't have fucking tremendous timing. 

It was at that moment they heard the sound of a car's engine only about a mile away. 

"Fuck!" Michael swore, "Maybe they're not coming here?" 

"Michael, you and I both know thats a risk we can't take. We gotta get the boys and we can hid in the basement." Oliver said, already up and moving towards the room the boys were kept in. 

They were taking a nap, as if the world wasn't getting severely fucked at the moment. Waking them up would take too long and they could hear the car getting closer, so Oliver picked up the oldest two, who weren't very old at all as Michael cradled the youngest one, a baby only a few months old, in his arms. 

They rushed towards the door to the basement located in the kitchen and ducked into the storage cabinet that whoever owned this house before had kept stocked with some random coats and what seemed to be a lifetime supply of Girl Scout cookies. 

"Fuck yeah, we hit the jackpot here." Michael mumbled, crouching into one of the corners, wrapping the baby boy tighter in his blanket. 

When all Michael got was very dry 'mhm' from Oliver, he settled in for a night of hiding in the closet. 

Wow, the irony. 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael liked to think there was a time and place for everything. A time for jokes, a time for crying, a time for survival, and a time to lay down and die. 

Michael hoped the latter wouldn't come anytime soon. 

And yet it seemed more likely with every step down the stairs the strangers took. 

They hadn't been in the closet very long when the door upstairs had opened, and they'd heard numerous people enter the house, voices quiet and footfalls nearly silent. 

It was then that Michael thought he felt true panic, but if that's what it was, then what was it he was feeling now as the footsteps drew closer.

Just before the footsteps stopped in front of the closet, Michael reached over and grabbed Olivers hand, sending a prayer to whoever was listening to protect the boys. And just as the door opened, Michael prepared himself to die for the boys he was protecting. 

He was unprepared for the bright light aimed at his eyes and the gun shoved in his face and so by default, he opened his mouth. 

"Hi, would you like to buy any girl scout cookies?" His sarcasm was really going to be the death of him, and fuck he hadn't even kissed Luke Hemmings in 6th grade and he was really regretting it right now as he prepared for the sharp pain that would come with the bullet. 

"Michael?" A semi-familiar voice that he hadn't heard in years questioned. 

When he finally peeled an eye open he was met with the sight of the boy he regretted not kissing, although now it didn't seem so bad because maybe he would already be dead if the kiss had gone through. 

"So is that a no to the girl scout cookies?" The glare the blue eyes held was totally uncalled for, he just wanted to know if the boy wanted some cookies. 

"Luke? Whats taking so long?" Another voice called, this one completely unfamiliar. A head of curly hair appeared from behind Luke, an even bigger gun aimed at Michael. 

"Hey, you know I'm all for dying, but can you let me know if you're going to kill me so I can at least give the baby to Oliver?" Michael snarked, drawing the attention from his face to the peacefully sleeping baby in his arms. 

"You're a dad, Michael?" Luke questioned. 

"Yeah totally, I gave birth to the twins when I was only 12. Birthed 'em out of my penis." He deadpanned, getting a shove to his shoulder from Oliver for swearing in front of the kids, "You know, I dunno about you guys but I've spent enough time in the closet so can I come out before I completely lose all feeling in my legs?" 

Luke nodded and lowered his gun, backing away, while the older boy behind him kept his gun aimed at the pink haired teen. 

When both him and Oliver were out of the closet, he stared at the taller boys. 

"So is curly over there going to shoot us, Luke, or are we surviving another day?" Michael questioned Luke, all while staring at the curly-haired boy behind him. 

"Ash, put the gun down, I know him." He addressed the other boy.

"Ash, eh? Is that short for Ashley?" Michael sassed, nearly regretting it after when the aforementioned boy shoved him into a wall and nearly pulled his head off. 

"Listen, you may be a friend of Luke's but not mine, and I may not kill you, but I don't mind fucking your life up." The angry boy nearly growled, letting go of his grip on the pink hair and letting the small boy go. 

With a nearly silent whimper, Michael cuddled the baby closer to him, who was woken up by the rough actions of the boy who apparently did not like being called Ashley. 

When nobody said anything for about a minute, Luke spoke up, "C'mon, lets go upstairs. We got to figure out what to do with you two and the kids."

With that he began walking up the stairs, followed by Oliver, who was still holding the asleep twins, Michael and finally Ash who totally did not stare at Michael's ass as he walked up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is shorter than my dick and I dont have one. im very tired, this isn't proofread and now im probably gonna go watch some jacksepticeye, peace


End file.
